


Wildest Dreams

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Lance in the middle, M/M, Rimming, Shiro just wants to eat ass, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Keith, shklance - Freeform, sub!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: When Lance was little, his mother told him he changed his mind constantly about what he wanted to be when he was older. Sometimes he wanted to be a doctor, sometimes an actor, or a fireman or a ballerina or a Teletubby (He only said it once Marco, let it go). Saying he wanted to be an astronaut was probably the most common. But never in his wildest dreams did Lance ever think he’d want to be a sandwich.Or it's Lance's birthday and he gets some well-earned attention from his boyfriendsKinktober 2018 Day 4 Prompt: Spitroasting





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mimi again for the encouragement and proofreading :)
> 
> and for my partner for telling me to write and get it done or go to bed last night, not to stare into space and do neither. I wrote ;)
> 
> Prompts found [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Day 4: Spitroasting

When Lance was little, his mother told him he changed his mind constantly about what he wanted to be when he was older. Sometimes he wanted to be a doctor, sometimes an actor, or a fireman or a ballerina or a Teletubby (He only said it once Marco, let it go). Saying he wanted to be an astronaut was probably the most common. But never in his wildest dreams did Lance ever think he’d want to be a sandwich.

But here he was, at the grand old age of twenty-one, one gorgeous white-haired boyfriend as his back sucking on his neck like a vampire, and one brunet boyfriend as his front kissing him like there was no tomorrow, holding him in place with his hair as if he wasn’t trapped enough already, in a beautiful Lance sandwich and loving it.

What did Lance do to deserve such heavenly boyfriends? He’s still not one hundred per cent sure. But at this moment, he couldn’t care less, all he could care about was two pairs of lips, two pairs of hands and two hard warm chests pushing against him. Their relationship was unconventional sure, and his mother had raised questions about how well they could really share the love around, and Lance wasn’t really sure how, but it just did. Just like his mother loved all five of her children with the same intensity. Lance had had Keith and then he had had Shiro and Shiro and Keith had had each other sometime in between that, and the love was shared between them no problem. But today was Lance’s birthday and it was his turn to have the attention on him and he was being wrapped in so much love, he was drowning in it in the best way.

Shiro lifted up from mouthing at his neck to nip at his ear, murmuring something about getting to fuck him as he did so, whilst Keith continued to fuck his mouth with his own tongue. Lance’s legs were weak but squished between his two lovers like this, he knew he wouldn’t fall down.

‘We’re going to make you feel so good tonight baby.’ Keith whispered finally pulling himself away from the kiss. ‘Do you want that baby?’ and he pulled further away to yank his t-shirt off before starting on unzipping his jeans. Lance tried to trace the movements eager to see his boyfriend naked, but he was interrupted by Shiro yanking his own t-shirt up. Lance lifted his arms automatically in the franticness of the moment vaguely registering Keith moving on to unzipping lance's own jeans. There was another whirlwind moment where Keith pressed a hard kiss full of tongue on his half-open mouth and Shiro pulled his jeans and boxers down together and Lance was just a hot mess.

And then Shiro dropped to his knees behind him, and there was a tongue in his ass. Lance keened, his legs wobbling, only remaining standing because of Keith’s arms holding Lance firm around his waist.

‘Oh Fuck Lance, I love how desperate you look when Shiro’s doing that to you, you love having a tongue up your slutty ass don’t you?’ Keith murmured pulling one hand away from his hold around Lance’s waist to begin jerking Lance so slowly it was almost painful, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face. Lance squirmed under the pleasure, flushing at all the attention being put on him. Then Shiro thrust a finger in alongside his tongue and Lance was crying out, his legs trembling like crazy. Without Shiro holding him up at the back, he felt like he wasn’t going to last standing any more.

‘Please, please, I can’t…’ He yammered out.

‘Shh baby, we got you.’ Keith murmured back running a hand through Lance’s hair. ‘Let’s get you to the bed, yeah.’ Lance nodded and leant forward on Keith’s shoulder. Despite Keith’s words, Shiro still hadn’t stopped the assault with his tongue. ‘Shiro.’ Keith scolded and Shiro pulled away with one last lick.

‘Sorry.’ He muttered and then in one swift movement stood to his feet and sweeped Lance up in his arms. He grinned cheekily down at Lance. ‘You just taste so good.’ And Lance squeaked, an actual god-damned squeak.

‘You’re going to kill me guys. Like seriously, I’m already dead. This is Necrophilia happening right here.’

‘You’re still alive enough to be a drama queen.’ Keith deadpanned as he situated himself at the head of the bed, legs spread wide, letting Lance ogle his gorgeous porcelain skin, defined muscles and rock-hard cock jutting up tantalisingly. Lance smothered another moan as Shiro dropped him on the bed and guided him to kneel on his hands and knees, arms braced over Keith’s hips, ass poised high in the air. He heard shuffling behind him as he assumed Shiro was finally undressing. He wanted to crane his neck to see, but Keith chose that second to lean down and shove his tongue down Lance’s throat again. Lance kissed back with vigour barely registering the slick fingers toying with his entrance. He did notice however as they winded themselves in and start thrusting in and out.

He whimpered into the kiss and felt Keith moan against him, kissing him more fervently as Shiro worked his fingers in and out, stretching and preparing Lance to take Shiro’s big cock, brushing against his prostate every now and then, until the fingering eventually slowed.

‘Lance, baby, are you ready for me?’ Shiro interrupted Lance and Keith making out to murmur against Lance’s lower back. Lance pulled back reluctantly.

‘Yeah, yeah I’m ready.’ Lance answered languidly, a foggy mix of hyper-turned on and supremely relaxed. Shiro kissed his back and then he was pushing himself in, Lance relishing in the dull ache of the stretch until Shiro bottomed out and he was so deliciously full. Shiro let him adjust before he pulled out slightly and took aim.

Lance screamed as Shiro’s large cock pressed against his prostate and he eased out and pushed back in over and over until he was fucking his hole with such power, he was rocking Lance’s body forward with every thrust. Lance’s screams turned to high-pitched breathless moans over and over again as he fought to keep taking air into his lungs.

‘Fuck Lance, I know you said we were going to kill you earlier, but I think it’s the other way around, I don’t think you understand how fucking beautiful you are being fucked like this. Look at you, so good taking Shiro’s cock so easily. You’re such a good little slut for us, aren’t you? You love being fucked like a whore, like a hole to be used.’ Lance whined and nodded his head frantically. He didn’t want to delve into the psychology of why words like this turned him on so much, but oh god, they did, and Keith delivered them like a pro. He wanted it, he wanted to be praised for being a good fucktoy for them, to be used like a fuckhole and nothing else.

‘Ye…yes.’ He managed out before screaming again as Shiro’s pace became impossibly fast, obviously just as affected by Keith’s mouth as Lance.

‘Nuh-uh baby. Tell me, tell me what a slut you are.’ Keith cooed at him, moving Lance’s hair out of his eyes from where it stuck to him with sweat. Lance whined harder. And ignored it, struggling to even keep himself upright, only supported by the bruising grip of Shiro’s fingertips on his hips. ‘Shiro, don’t fuck him until he tells us.’ Lance could cry as Shiro just stopped where he was, only the head of his cock still in his hole, leaving Lance to try and push back for more, desperate to have that thick, hard length pounding away at him again.

‘Shiro… Please!’ He practically begged. Keith was definitely the most sadistic of the two and Lance felt he had a better chance at appealing to Shiro’s milder nature.

‘Sorry Baby.’ He answered matter-of-factly, with only the tiniest hints of being out of breath. ‘You heard Keith. Tell us what a pretty slut you are for our cocks and I’ll give you the fucking you deserve.’  Okay, Lance was no longer breathing. He was sure. He must have passed out and died at some point during the whole thing and he had no idea if he’d woken up in heaven or hell.

‘Please… Please, I’m a filthy little slut and I need you to fuck my ass with your massive cock. Please.’ He begged out. He vaguely registered twin sighs of “fuck yeah” before Shiro was jackhammering into him again. He buried his head on Keith’s thigh so overwhelmed he didn’t know how much more he could take as he rode the edge of a little too much but not willing to give in just yet.

‘That’s it, Baby, so good for us. Shiro’s fucking you so good now, I bet he’ll come soon, fill up that greedy hole of yours. And then it’ll be my turn, can it be my turn Baby?’ He asked. ‘I want to feel that wet hole clench around me as I fuck it just as hard, let you feel our cocks for days. Can you do that for me Baby?’ Keith murmured but Lance thought he heard a slight stutter in the normally controlled bedroom voice. So Lance put all his effort into lifting his head to meet Keith’s gaze, and he was surprised to see the kind of state Keith was in. His eyes were glazed over and hazy with lust, flicking his gaze wildly to Lance’s fucked out face and the place where Shiro was pushing into him, his hand was still carding it’s way gently through Lance’s hair but Lance could feel the tremor in them, shaking with the struggle to maintain control and his cock, stood rigid and thick and proud, dripping wet, the head already pushed through his foreskin, glinting and wet and looking so delicious… Lance was so lightheaded and all he could focus on was the gorgeous cock in his eyeline, waiting to be tasted and sucked down. And in a moment of lucidity, Lance knew exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

‘No…’ He whispered. ‘I want it in my mouth.’ Keith looked down, obviously confused at Lance putting words together coherently without begging, when he was a hot-ass mess mere seconds ago. Keith opened his mouth to question but Lance took the opportunity to lunge forward and bury the whole of Keith’s cock in his mouth, feeling the hardness settled itself in his throat, the thickness of it stretching his lips and jaw in a way that hurt so good. And he moaned as his mouth filled with saliva at the taste.

‘Holy shit!’ Keith called out and gone was the contained, husky Dom voice and instead he sounded like a teenage boy whose voice had just broken, high-pitched and uncontrolled. Lance grinned around the cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down slightly to feel his gag reflex kick in and to feel that thrill run through him as he choked.

Lance felt Shiro slow the pace behind him slightly and lift his chest from his back, clearly checking out what was going on to make Keith shout like that. Lance could almost picture the shit-eating grin spreading across his lover’s face when he realised what Lance was doing.

‘You alright there, Sweetheart?’ Shiro directed Keith’s way, humour lacing his words. Lance lifted his eyes as best he could from his position to see Keith nod slightly, eyes closed tight.

‘Yeah… He just swallowed me down like it was nothing.’ He managed to answer. Shiro chuckled lightly as he plastered himself to Lance’s back again.

‘Well, it is his birthday Keith, better give him what he wants’ Shiro grunted out as he picked up the pace again.

‘Oh Fuck, Lance, it feels so good, can I fuck your throat, please?’ Lance groaned and was sure he nearly came at the words, he thrust forward into air subconsciously, so freaking turned on, it was almost like an out-of-body experience.

Keith seemed to take that as a yes because next thing he knew, he was fucking down Lance’s throat with desperate thrusts, moaning loud. Lance revelled in the feeling of being fucked at both ends, the weird tingly feeling as his throat was breached over and over again and the intensity of Shiro stretching him wide with his ridiculously large dick, hitting his prostate every time, both of them using him like a toy, like a fuck-doll whose only job was to make his lovers come, to let them shoot their load in him over and over again, to fill him up like the cum-slut he was.

And Shiro must have been reaching his end, because he was suddenly snaking a hand around to grip at Lance’s cock and tug at it harshly until Lance lost it and he spurted his seed all over himself, and the bed below. And it was like a domino effect, as he felt Shiro push in once last time as far as he could, his cock twitching as he spilled inside him, and as the same time, his mouth and throat were suddenly filled with bitter, salty come as Keith finished too. And Lance was sure he knew true perfection at that point, had had his wildest dreams come true, his true life-calling as he felt both of his lovers come inside him; this was where he was really meant to be.

The haziness lingered as both Shiro and Keith pulled out simultaneously and Lance felt come dripping out of his asshole and dribbling across his lips. He could barely move from the punishment he’d just forced his body through, but he knew Keith and Shiro were taking a moment to stare at him and fully absorb his sloppy, abused body and he’d truly never felt more wanted than he did in that moment.

Seconds passed, and he was soon being lowered down to the duvet and wiped at as Shiro and Keith praised him and cleaned up. And then he was being placed under the covers and his boyfriends were cuddling him from both sides, stroking and whispering all the while, letting him come down and doze off at his own pace. And as much as Lance loved being fucked between them and being pleasured as he was squished between them, falling asleep in his lover’s arms was his favourite kind of Lance-sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
